Workmen
The Workmen have been minor characters in the Railway Series and television series, but play an important role in the functioning of the Island of Sodor. They are always ready to assist in almost any kind of work and are found in almost any part of the landmark. Uniform A workman's uniform usually consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt, a blue jacket, with brown overalls and either a brown cap or hardhat. Depending on where the workman works, the colour of the uniform may vary (such as orange and red for SS&RC workmen), lack a tie and have a logo on the overalls Locations Workmen are usually found around, but are not limited to: * Accidents * Shunting Yards * Depots * Stations * Sheds * Any maintenance work or project * Turntables * Junctions * Tunnels * Bridges * Forests * Windmills * Flour Mills * Signal Boxes * Signals * Water Towers * Fuel Storage Tanks * Washdowns * Scrapyards * Sodor Ironworks * Beaches/Seaside * Harbours * Canals * Warehouses * Houses * Farms * Factories * The Works * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Coaling Plant * The Coal Hopper * Coal Hoppers * Quarries and Mines * Constructions * Railway Lines/Trackworks * Railway Sidings * Points * Buffers * Roadworks * Level Crossings * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Airport * Whiff's Waste Dump * Sodor Shipping Company * Castles * Crocks Scrap Yard * The Steelworks * The Great Railway Show Yard * Bridlington Goods Yard Voice Actors Brazilian Railway Workers: * Gabriel Porras * Federico Trujillo * Masafumi Kobatake * Sasu Moilanen Bridlington Goods Yard Workers: * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki Dieselworks Workers: * Keith Wickham * Hinata Tadokoro Dock Workers: * Matt Wilkinson * Kerry Shale * David Bedella * Bob Golding * Keith Wickham * Rasmus Hardiker * Rob Rackstraw * Shōto Kashii * Nobuaki Kanemitsu * Shigenori Sōya * Hiroaki Tajiri * Takuya Iwabata * Hideyuki Kanaya * Kōtarō Nishiyama * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Kunihiro Kawamoto * Kōichi Sakaguchi * Hiroo Sasaki * Andreas Kleb * Daniel Sonnieithner Dryaw Station Workers: * Kerry Shale * Hiroaki Tajiri Knapford Station Workers: * Keith Wickham * Steven Kynman * Rob Rackstraw * Matt Wilkinson * Katsuhiro Tokuishi * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki * Isamu Yusen Knapford Station Yard Workers: * Keith Wickham * Joe Mills * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki Knapford Yards Workers: * Keith Wickham Orchard Workers: * Christopher Ragland * Tomohiro Tsuboi Quarry Workers: * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery) * Keith Wickham (UK; Signals Crossed - UK/US; Toby's New Friend, Ryan and Daisy and P.A. Problems) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; Toby's New Friend) * Kerry Shale (US; Blue Mountain Mystery and Signals Crossed) * Tim Whitnall (UK/US; P.A. Problems) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Heroes) * Hideyuki Umezu (Japan; Signals Crossed) * Tokuyoshi Kawashima (Japan; Signals Crossed) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Toby's New Friend) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Toby's New Friend) * Hiroaki Tajiri (Japan; Ryan and Daisy) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; P.A. Problems) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan; P.A. Problems) Railway Show Yard Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; The Great Race) Rail Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Santa's Little Engine and Duck in the Water - UK/US; The Frozen Turntable and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Kerry Shale (US; Santa's Little Engine and Marion and the Pipe) * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Apology Impossible) * Rasmus Hardiker (UK/US; Apology Impossible) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Gordon and Ferdinand and The Frozen Turntable) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Gordon and Ferdinand, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger and Marion and the Pipe) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; Gordon and Ferdinand) * Yohei Nishina (Japan; Santa's Little Engine) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan; Duck in the Water) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Marion and the Pipe and What Rebecca Does) * Katsuhiro Tokuishi (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Tōru Akiyoshi (Japan; Apology Impossible) * Ryōsuke Morita (Japan; Apology Impossible) * Hendrik Müller (Germany; Apology Impossible) * Stan Limburg (The Netherlands; Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Óscar Flores (Latin America; The Frozen Turntable) * Gheo Benjoino (Brazil; Duck in the Water) * Hamilton Fernandes (Brazil) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Toad and the Whale, Rocky Rescue, Philip to the Rescue and Journey Beyond Sodor) * William Hope (UK/US; Toad and the Whale) * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; Philip to the Rescue and Rocky Rescue) * Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japan; Helping Hiro) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan; Diesel's Ghostly Christmas) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Sidney Sings) Steamworks Workers: * William Hope (UK/US; Wonky Whistle) * Keith Wickham (UK; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) * Bob Golding (UK/US; Cautious Connor) * Daiki Nakamura (Japan; Wonky Whistle) * Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japan; Snow Place Like Home) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Long Lost Friend and Cautious Connor) Steelworks Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Yuta Odagaki (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor) * Kozo Dozaka (Japan; Journey Beyond Sodor) Ulfstead Castle Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Heart of Gold) Vicarstown Station Workers: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Rosie is Red) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; Rosie is Red) Washdown Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; All in Vain) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; All in Vain) Wellsworth Station Workers: * Keith Wickham (UK; Percy's Lucky Day) * William Hope (US; Percy's Lucky Day) * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US; Wish You Were Here)}} Trivia * Several workmen are currently on display at Drayton Manor and the Hara Model Railway Museum. * What the workmen wore in the early era of the television series would be considered unsafe by modern standards. For example they do not wear hardhats, safety vests, or eye protection. This is because the TV series is likely set before the 1970s. However, some episodes show quarry workmen and miners wearing hardhats and since the CGI switch-over, hardhats and eye protection have been more present, this means that the current series takes place in the 1970s (possibly the 21st century with Carly's introduction). * The workmen also sometimes work as shunters, signalmen and even as the managers and foremen, who become the boss for other workmen, besides Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny Packard. * To date, only one workman has been named, Albert. * Mr. Percival has a workman as his assistant, while Sir Topham Hatt has bodyguards, and Miss Jenny Packard has a foreman as assistance. * One workman was the first character to say Sir Topham Hatt's catchphrase, "confusion and delay", in the episode Oliver's Find, before the first time Sir Topham Hatt himself says it in Dunkin Duncan. Another workman also said it before Sir Topham Hatt in Middle Engine. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Brio he:פועלים pl:Robotnicy ru:Рабочие Category:Staff Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Other railways